You Really Love Him Don't You?
by blackindigocat
Summary: An aftermath to Walter and Paige's kiss during "Satellite of Love" (That I should have published months ago and finally finished.)


Paige remained still her back pressed against the cold metal door of Scorpion's garage. Her breathing was heavy as her head was spinning. Her mind flashed back to her kiss with Walter and as she did she felt winded. It had been the most perfect moment, the way they'd kissed had astounded her than more ways than one. She felt trembles rack up her body as she thought of the kiss crossing her arms over her chest. She'd only dreaded it when he pulled away from her and realized she had to lie. She had felt something, in fact she knew Walter had felt something too but she just couldn't admit it.

Paige composed herself standing up and still leaning against the door for the next few seconds. She let her breathing slow and tried to forget about the kiss. Yes forgetting, that was only the best thing to do in this situation. She then looked at her watch reading the time and quickly rushed to her car. She opened the door, sat in the driver's seat and powered the engine. The drive was quick as Paige made it back to her apartment. Ralph had been visiting Drew for the weekend and today they would both be at her apartment. Paige stopped her car once arriving in the parking lot. She stepped out locked the car before leaning against the door as her mind trailed back to that kiss. Would they have kissed a second time? There were so many endless possibilities and Paige sighed. Her heart fluttered as she took deep breaths before shaking her head and walking towards the entrance to her apartment building.

After ascending the stairs and sauntering down the hallway Paige found herself at her door. What if she hadn't told Walter that she'd felt nothing when they'd kissed, would he have admitted he felt something too? No matter how much she tried their kiss was the only thing on her mind right now. Paige stood still at the door which swung open to reveal Ralph and Drew. "Mom's home!" Ralph replied with excitement before hugging Paige.

Paige laughed before ruffling a hand through Ralph's hair she noticed Drew looking at her and quickly responded "Hi."

Drew nodded his head, "Ralph seemed to have a great time in Maine." Drew began.

Paige smiled before replying, "Good, I'm glad he was happy."

She watched Ralph prop himself back on the couch and lift up a video game controllers, Paige then instinctively checked her watch "Ralph! It's time for bed sweetie!"

"K." Ralph replied as she stood up and headed into the bathroom to get ready.

Drew gave Paige another look before asking, "While he's getting ready for bed and before I leave, may I speak to you?"

Paige nodded, "Sure, sure." She replied before licking her lips.

Paige sat down on the couch and took a deep breath as he mind raced back to Walter and their kiss yet again. Drew sat himself next to her, "Paige, so I mentioned that Ralph was happy when I took him to Maine today."

"I'm glad." Paige replied happily, "Ralph must be overjoyed to have another father figure in his life."

Drew cringed at the word another and recognized Paige was talking about Walter, "Yeah another…" He replied.

"What's up?" Paige asked as she looked at him.

"I uh.. I want us to be a family again, this isn't about you and me this is about Ralph. I want us all to live in Maine together as a normal family."

"Drew, Ralph and I have a home here and that is with Scorpion, we've already spoken about this. Besides you gave up being a normal family when you left Ralph and I."

"I don't know what you both see in them, they're just crazy constantly putting lives in danger..."

Paige took a deep breath, "But they save them too."

"Paige, I just you to reconsider moving to Maine with me, I've changed, I don't just want to play ball any more. Why do you not want to start over?"

Paige sat still as she considered the many reasons why she didn't want to move. But suddenly the kiss filled her mind and it was all she could think about. Subconsciously, Paige was smiling as she thought about herself and Walter. "Drew, I have a life here and Ralph and I are happy we can't just throw that all away."

"This is about Walter isn't it?" Drew asked solemnly.

"My complex relationship with Walter has nothing to do with this Drew." But Paige couldn't pull her grin off her face, she was smiling like a little schoolgirl.

"You really love him don't you Paige?" Drew asked her.

"W-what are you talking about?" Paige stuttered

"That smile on your face tells all." Drew replied with a laugh, he then stood up and left the apartment while Paige was left to trace her thoughts.

 _Even Drew knows,_ Paige said to herself, but if their relationship would really bust Scorpion then it wouldn't work.

Paige hurried into Ralph's room to tuck the boy in "Mom, why did it take you so long?" Ralph asked.

Paige pulled up the covers and ran her hands along them softly, "I was talking to your father." Paige replied

"We're not moving are we?" Ralph asked a frown crossing his face.

Paige leaned down to kiss his forehead, "Of course not, our home is here with Scorpion."

"I heard another part of your conversation…" Ralph began

Paige sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at her son, "And what did you hear?" She asked quietly.

"About you and Walter, dad said you love him but you won't admit it."

Paige smirked, "Ralph, the fact is a do I love him."

"You do?" Ralph asked

"More than anything." Paige replied with a smile.

"Then why aren't you acting on it?" Ralph asked

"I can't, as much as I want to, I can't, Walter doesn't want to risk Scorpion." Paige replied with a sigh as she stood up.

"But you'll more likely risk Scorpion if you're both unhappy and I can see being apart will make you two unhappy." Ralph answered, "He loves you too mom, he'd do anything for you."

Paige smiled, "Sometimes, I admit that you are much smarter than me emotionally." Paige replied as she began heading toward the door, "Sleep tight." Paige replied as she closed the door to Ralph's room.

"Good night." Ralph's voice replied and as soon as he was fast asleep Paige knew what she had to do.

She knew leaving Ralph alone at home at this hour was the stupidest thing but she could not stop herself, Paige had to talk to Walter or she would never be free of this torment. So Paige locked the door and creeped out of her apartment not even bothering to change from her pajamas, she just needed to see him that was all.

Paige didn't even get in her car she just ran, as fast as could Paige let her legs carry her. And soon she was at the garage where she'd been only hours ago. Paige pounded on the door calling "Walter!" Her voice was a desperate cry.

Soon the door opened and there stood Walter also his pajamas "Paige, what are you doing here at this time?" He asked.

Paige's heart was pounding, racing a mile a minute, she knew why she was here so she did all she could do, she kissed him hard on the mouth and it only took a few seconds before he was kissing her back.


End file.
